Dear Diary
by Windy Waters
Summary: Basicly, it Usagi some of the other Senshi's thoughts using info from the Anime and Live Action. However it will not be the same!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know what a silly Authoress I am. I've still got AMC and DDGB (I haven't updated since I put it up) in the works and yet again here's another story. A little info on the story, Usagi receives a dairy for her 10th birthday but what does she write in it? Enjoy. For those of you that don't know me I'm AmaraMichelle and I'm an Aussie, I love getting nice reviews which means NO flames what so ever.

Marc and Charmayne: And we're her oh so loveable siblings (even though she won't admit it) Amara tends to be disturbed by us while she's trying to write so if there are any late chapters it's her fault for not paying attention.

AM:*shuts the door in their faces :D) Sorry about them, please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway what so ever own Sailor Moon I'm just borrowing her and the character from Naoko whilst she s on holidays. *Hears door open*

N: Who are you? What are you doing in my house? And why do you have my precious Senshi in your grubby hands?

AM: Ahhh Got to go *grabs Senshi and runs*

Usa: You forgot Mamo-chan

AM: Stuff Mamoru.

Chapter 1: The diary.

*&*&*&*&

'Dear Diary-Chan,'

10 year old Tsukino Usagi paused and thoughtfully put the tip of the pen to her mouth. What did one write in a dairy? She thought to herself sucking the end of the pen.

'Today is my first entry as today I received you, it's my birthday and Mama and Papa both thought it would be better for me to express my thoughts in you rather then act them out. I can't think of what else to write, so until later I hope we will be friends.  
Tsukino Usagi xoxo.'

There, that would have to suffice for now.

*&*&*&*&  
(Some time later)

The now fourteen year old girl was rushing through her room, fixing her hair into twin odangos on either side of her head. She was so late, Haruna-sensei would be so mad. Picking up her books for that day she came across the diary she had received for her birthday four years ago, she quickly slipped it into her bag with her other books.

"USAGI, ARE YOU UP YET?" her mother yelled up the stairs.

"HAI OKASAN!" Usagi yelled back running down the stairs and grabbing her bento; she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and tore out of the house. On the way to school however she encountered some boys picking on a poor little cat, and the rest as they say is history.

*&*&*&*&  
(That evening after saving Naru)

'Diary-Chan,  
Gomen, I apologise for not writing in you sooner but guess what? Today on my way to school I encountered some bullies picking on an innocent cat. Tonight she turned up and introduced herself as Luna, the Guardian cat to the missing Princess Serenity, and then she told me I was one of Serenity's protectors Sailor Moon the Senshi of love and justice. I didn't believe her at first but then my best friend Naru was in danger and I transformed and saved her, how cool is that? Luna said that there are four other Senshi we need to find as well as the princess herself. Well battling Youma sure is tiring I'm going to sleep.  
Usagi xoxo.'

*&*&*&*&

A/N: Well did you like it, or not tell me what you think by pressing the review button, don't just alert and fav it. 


	2. Two times in love

A/N: Hello again, now seeing as I don't know weather or not you like a rambling Authoress I'll keep this short.

Disclaimer: Naoko: You came back I see.

AM: Yes well you see I left Mamoru behind and Usagi has been giving me hell about it. Please may I borrow your wonderful characters for the duration of this story?

N: Well I suppose that seeing as you said please... Yes AmaraMichelle you may borrow my characters *hands over Mamoru* just promise not to steal them again.

AM: Of course, YAY. So as you can see from the above conversation I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2: Two times in love.

*&*&*&*&

_Diary-Chan,_

_Well like all girls I have my crushes and with all the excitement yesterday I forgot to write them down. The first is Motoki he works at the crown arcade that I frequent, he has blonde and green eyes. He's super nice and he makes the best milkshakes ever, I'd go to the crown more often if it weren't for that baka Chiba Mamoru, he likes to make fun of me. He calls me "Odango-atama," and teases me about me poor grades and how much I eat, he makes me so mad that lately when I've seen him I've thought about blasting him with my Tiara. But enough about him, ., the second dreamboat is in a disguise, and he saved me yesterday when I was trying to save Naru-Chan, his name is Tuxedo Kaman, he has midnight black hair and blue eyes, I hope to see him again soon. Oh my, I'd better get going otherwise Haruna-sensei is going to have my head for being late, again. _

_Usagi xoxo._

*&*&*&*&

At school that day Usagi heard people talk of the resident smart girl, Muzino Ami, behind her back. The things they were saying were hurtful for the blue haired genius. Usagi decided that she would make Ami her new friend.

Ami on the other hand wasn't sure she trusted the petite blonde she had seen her with the girls that had been saying things about her. Despite what people seemed to think she wasn't as cold and callous as some people seemed to think. The only piece of info that those girls had gotten right about her was the fact that she went to the cram school to perfect her grades. She wanted to be a doctor just like her mother; little did Ami know that this was not what fate had decided for her.

*&*&*&*&

_Dairy-san,_

_ On my way to cram school today I met a darling little kitty; I was talking with her until Tsukino-san came running up and told me the cat was hers. I had felt so upset when I heard that, you see the apartment that Mama and I are living in don't allow pets and I love cats. However Tsukino-san said that I can play with Luna-Chan when ever I wish. She then asked if I wanted to spend time with her, it would have seemed rude to refuse so even though it made me late for cram school I went along with her. We went down to the crown arcade and Serena taught me how to play the Sailor V video game and even though I've never played it before, I got the highest score__. Well I'm now out side the cram school, better go in before I'm as late as __Tsukino__ Usagi-chan._

_Ami._

*&*&*&*&

_Dairy-Chan,_

_ Today Luna and I found the newest Sailor Senshi, Muzino Ami the smartest girl at my school, is Sailor Mercury the Senshi of wisdom and Ice. Luna-Chan says she's a greatly needed asset to the team, which is greatly lacking in the brain department. I responded by throwing my pillow at her. She's always saying mean things like that. Anyways back to Ami-Chan, she has an IQ of 300 she's super smart, and she really sticks out with her bright blue hair. I was afraid that after she over-heard Naru and the others talking about her she wouldn't want to be my friend, I'm glad she changed her mind. Now I have someone to help me with my homework and study for my exams ^.^ YAY. I can't wait till school tomorrow, just so I can see Ami._

_Usagi xoxo._

*&*&*&*&

A/N: Hey guys what did you think? Don't forget that reviews are awesome and if you review you get 5 chocolate chip cookies.


	3. Fire Princess

A/N: For those of you that do enjoy a really long ramble at the beginning of a story, this one is for you. I decided that this chapter would be my birthday present but today is not only my birthday but also Minako's to YAY. So a very happy birthday to Minako and me. I guess the other reason that this chapter is out so fast is because I'm in the middle of catering and I'm the first person finished the EASIEST test ever. I know that this isn't what happened in the anime but this is a FANFIC therefore I can write whatever I want. Also letting you know, I've been watching the live action so this may have some of that.

Disclaimer: Please refer back to the previous conversation between Naoko and myself for proof that I don't own Sailor Moon, just borrowing them. *Grabs Seyia and hugs* hehe.

Chapter 3: Fire Princess.

*&*&*&*&

_Diary-Chan,  
Ami-Chan and I are getting along well, however Naru-Chan doesn't seem to like her. Does she think that I'm trying to replace our friendship with Ami-Chan? Lately there have been rumours about girls going missing on the bus leaving from outside the Shinto Temple. Apparently the young girl that works there is behind it. Ami-Chan and I are going to investigate cause it's our 'duties' as the Senshi, but I don't wanna go. D:_

_Usagi xoxo._

*&*&*&*&

Ami and Usagi went to investigate the temple and Usagi found the young priestess to be a beautiful and mysterious person, however when she tried to get closer to introduce herself she was attacked. Before Rei could apologise Usagi stormed off leaving a very flustered Ami behind.

Ami apologised for her friends behaviour and stayed back to talk to her. She found Rei to be an intelligent and gracious host. "Your friend, is she always like this?" Raye had asked her. As Ami stammered for an answer Rei smiled and continued, "Do tell her I apologise, it's just that I sensed something weird about her," Ami nodded and left the temple quickly.

*&*&*&*&

_Diary-san,  
Today Usagi-san and I met Hino Rei-san; she is the Priestess for the Shinto temple on Cherry Hill. Usagi got upset and ran away. However I stayed back we had some tea. Rei-san is a lovely and quite intelligible girl. She has a mysterious aura about her, as if she's magical. What if she's another scout or the princess? I talked to Luna about it; she said that she left a transformation pen behind, just in case. I don't know what I'd do if we found the princess now. _

_Ami_

*&*&*&*&

The next afternoon found Usagi waiting at the bus station near the temple waiting for Ami, however when the bus arrived Ami still hadn't shown. Usagi didn't want to get on the bus but by using the Luna pen she transformed into a bus attendant to boost her confidence. The bus disappears as Ami appears saddened as she can't do anything.

At the same time the Rei's fire finally let her be aware of what was going on and she confronted Jadeite. He sends her to the same dimension as the buses where she is caught by the youma. Usagi transforms and Luna spots the symbol on Rei's head.

*&*&*&*&

_Diary-Chan,  
Guess what? Today Luna and I were captured by the Negaverse; they had infiltrated the Shinto shrine. The priestess there, Hino Rei-Chan, is really different. When Ami-Chan and I went to the shrine the other day she attacked me!! I left as soon as she did it but Ami-Chan stayed back and had TEA!! Tea with that evil person. Anyways back to today, when Luna and I got on the bus it turned out the driver was a youma and Rei confronted the new temple worker who turned out to be Jadeite. He sent Rei to where the buses had been sent and there she became Sailor Mars. ____ I so glad we found another Senshi. She helped me to defeat the youma and just when we thought that we were stuck there for good Tuxedo Kamen, he's so dreamy. *add sigh here* so from now on we're going to meet at Rei-Chan's temple. _

_Usagi xoxo_

*&*&*&*&

_Diary,  
the other day to strange girls came to the temple. Their names are Tsukino Usagi and Muzino Ami, they have a strange aura that I didn't understand, and to make matters worse the new temple worker, Jed, had an evil one. The three auras entwined but the strongest part of it seemed to becoming from Usagi so I put an odoufa on her forehead and the force that I used knocked her over. She got up and started ranting and raving like a mad woman and left the shrine. However her friend Ami stayed back and I apologised for my actions over a cup of tea. Ami seemed to be an intellectual person and I couldn't understand why she was hanging with Usagi. Well today my questions were answered. I found out through the fire that Jed was behind the missing girls, and when I confronted him about it he trapped me in his weird dimension thing. There I saw Usagi transform into Sailor Moon, her cat yelled at me to use the pen she had left behind to transform to Sailor Mars. Together Usagi and I defeated the Youma and then this dreamy guy that Usagi called Tuxedo Kamen saved us from the bus dimension, with help from Ami. According to Luna, Usagi's cat, it is our duty as Senshi to find and protect the Princess of the moon Serenity. I hope we find her soon._

_~Rei._

*&*&*&*&

A/N: Well what did you think, I really want to know, don't be nice just cause today's my birthday...  
Charmayne: *Walks in with a chocolate cake interrupting AM* Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy 17th Birthday dear All.... Amara, Happy Birthday to youuuuuu.  
AM: *blushes* Aw you didn't have to, scratch that yeah you did *Cuts cake* Anyone who wants a slice better review, cause this is a sharp knife.


End file.
